Always Beautiful
by Jaya Korin
Summary: *L/A slash* Something happened to Legolas, luckily Aragorn got there in time... but will it effect their realtionship?
1. Default Chapter

Disclainer: We do not own the characters, though the scene is ours.   
  
Note: This is actually part from an RPG that we are doing on YahooGroups called 'Our Middle Earth', the Legolas parts were done by Gypsy, Aragorn was done by me... But we both liked this scene so I cut and pasted it together and decided to stick it up and share it. Umm... it's set in Rivendell during the time before the Fellowship set out. ^_~ Intersted in the RPG, go here and take a peek there are probably some characters still around if you want to join or make your own: http://www.yahoogroups.com/groups/ourmiddleearth/  
  
'Beautiful'  
  
By: Jaya Korin (JayaKorin@viafamily.com) and Gypsy Winter (kejazofi@wolfenet.com)  
  
"But I did not see the good in it," Legolas said. "I assumed the worst." Legolas reached out, running a hand through Aragorn's hair, resting it on his face. "Thank you Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn shook his head ever so slightly in denial of the statement. "Do not thank me... I did nothing." He whispered quietly leaning into the touch despite himself. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through Legolas's hair in return and the thought that flashed through his mind made him want to cry. As much at the total abserdity of it as at the selfishness of that thought..  
  
A slightly pained look came into Legolas' eyes. He could not meet Aragorn's gaze as he spoke.  
  
"That is not true, and you know it. You know his intentions...had you not come..." he let the thought trail, hand dropping from his lover's face.  
  
~He got to mess up your hair... I wanted to be the one to tagle my hands in the gold and silver softness. To press my lips to yours and crush you against my body. I wanted to be the one to mess up your hair.~ The picture of Henduil with his body drapped over Legolas's flashed through his mind emediately following the thought.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and a few tears slipped from them, hot, shameful tears. The elf wiped at them angrily.  
  
Aragorn could not help the feelings that wheled up inside him then, he didn't want to. Kneeling on the bed, he wrapped his arms around Legolas pulling him close against his body. Reaching up with ever gentle fingers to brush the tears from his cheeks, feel his own eyes no longer dry.  
  
Legolas struggled against him at first, not wanting to cry, to give in--to feel weaker than he already did. But the struggling was useless, given that it was half hearted and he was still very far from being himself. Finally he just buried his face in Aragorn's neck, letting his lover hold him--his lithe body trembled slightly, but no sound came from the elf.  
  
Gently Aragorn loosened his hold on the elf, though he did not let him go. It felt perfect to hold the other to him, to feel Legolas's head on his shoulder. Kneeling there on the bed Aragorn simply held him, letting the tears slide down his own cheeks. One hand coming up to mess with the insesent silver braids while the other rested lightly against Legolas's back. He didn't want to let him go, not after the evenings events had shaken him more then he cared to say, Aragorn knew it had to be worse for his love.  
  
Legolas pulled away at length, wiping at his eyes. He lay down, feeling tired, though not for more sleep.  
  
"How you must think of me now," he said softly.  
  
"Beautiful..." Aragorn whispered as he looked down at Legolas, as he reached up to wipe the tears from his own cheeks. 


	2. A little bit more

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, though the scene is ours.   
  
Note: This is actually part from an RPG that we are doing on YahooGroups called 'Our Middle Earth', the Legolas parts were done by Gypsy, Aragorn was done by me... But we both liked this scene so I cut and pasted it together and decided to stick it up and share it. Umm... it's set in Rivendell during the time before the Fellowship set out. ^_~ Interested in the RPG, go here and take a peek there are probably some characters still around if you want to join or make your own: http://www.yahoogroups.com/groups/ourmiddleearth/  
  
'Beautiful - Part 2'  
  
By: Jaya Korin (JayaKorin@viafamily.com) and Gypsy Winter (kejazofi@wolfenet.com)  
  
"No," Legolas said. "not beautiful at all right now." Shame burned in his cheeks and in side him. Helplessness for what had been about to happen to him, how far it had gone.  
  
"Always beautiful." Aragorn responded softly, ashamed of the new tears that sprang to his eyes as he sat back on his heels. ~even with Henduil you were still beautiful.~ He thought, bitterly. "Look at me Legolas." He whispered softly. "Please...."  
  
Legolas didn't respond at first, but finally he turned his head back to his lover, opening his eyes--looking at him, at the tears there, and knowing he was the cause for them, felt all the worst...he said nothing, waiting...  
  
"I said it before.." Aragorn said softly holding Legolas's gaze. "You will always be beautiful to me, no matter what." He whispered his voice catching slightly in his throat as he reached down to gently brush his fingers across Legolas's cheek. "Always."  
  
Legolas looked away when Aragorn touched his cheek.  
  
"Something can be beautiful, and still be stained...unworthy."  
  
"If that is so then we are both guilty, I no more then you." Aragorn said quietly dropping his hand back to his side. "You could never been unworthy in my eyes, only your own....." He let his words trail off into the night. Behind him the soft crackle of the fire was the only noise aside from their own breathing.  
  
Legolas sighed softly.  
  
"I wonder what good I can to any of you," the elf said at length. "I was in need of rescuing before we have even left Rivendell, from one I considered a friend."  
  
Aragorn was sorrowed by the words of self doubting but he said nothing knowing for the moment they would serve no real purpose. Though he did not tend to let Legolas continue giving into them in the future. ~beautiful Legolas...~  
  
The silence stretched out between them.  
  
"Please, lay with me, I need to feel you touching me....."  
  
Standing up Aragorn turned away instead, taking a few moments to build up the fire. Walking back he smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed before removing his boots, and the dark red outer robe he'd worn earlier, more comfortable in the breeches and a lighter under shirt. Gently Aragorn slipped beneath the blankets to wrap his arms around Legolas's body placing a soft kiss upon the elf's forehead.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Legolas was discouraged when Aragorn turned away from him, his heart dropping. He watched the man's back as he stoked the fire. ~Is it true then?~ he thought to himself. Relief, and an actual smile, albeit it a tired one, came across Legolas' face when Aragorn returned, crawling into bed with him. The elf's arms encircled Aragorn's waist, and he laid his head on the man's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.  
  
"I love you, too," he whispered.  
  
"I know." Aragorn said softly kissing the top of Legolas's head this time feeling sleep creeping up on him again, he stayed awake listening to the soft crackle of the fire, to the sound of Legolas breathing. To the joy of being able to hold him like this, without any other reason save his own want and Legolas's request.  
  
Legolas fell asleep long before Aragorn did, feeling safe and warm in his lover's arms. 


End file.
